


Right Hand or Left Hand?

by Bluexjuice



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bitch-slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Mark fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Scared!Jack, Stealing, bystander!ethan, bystander!tyler, fight, tough!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluexjuice/pseuds/Bluexjuice
Summary: My version of the street conflict involving two men and a strong arm. Markiplier and Jacksepticeye take their place.





	Right Hand or Left Hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right hand or Left hand?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341838) by Worldstarhiphop.com. 



Sean was walking with feign confidence up to the boy who snatched his bike from his rusty back porch in the middle of the night. He should’ve known Mark would do something like that, especially after Mark found out about Sean talking about him behind his back. Mark Fischbach was the “tough guy” in his hood at Staten Island. If you give him a look that he even thinks is nasty, just know you’re in for it. The interesting part is, Mark and Sean used to be friends back in the day before beef struck between them. Though Sean did talk about him. He went on about how he was a bully and that he is a coward. He said he didn’t want to be his friend anymore. The guys he told that to then told Mark and that’s how he got his bike stolen in the middle of the night. Mark is in the middle of the street with friends or what Sean likes to call, his goons Tyler Schneid and Ethan Nestor. He’s wearing cheetah print sweatpants that hangs off the middle of his backside and no shirt. He has a shirt over his shoulder and glasses that he keeps on taking off and putting back on. Sean is walking toward Mark in hopes to try and get his bike back with no conflict. Of course, Mark Fischbach isn’t Mark Fischbach without a little bit of conflict. 

“Mark, I need my bike back.” Sean said with a shaking voice. Mark turned away from his friends, or what Sean calls his “goons”, and starts toward Sean. 

“It’s my bike now Jack.” He states calling Sean by his neighborhood name. “That’s what you get for talking shit, when you talk shit you get punished and it doesn’t end there.” Mark said cracking his nuckles. Jack knows exactly what he means and he feared that on his way here. Mark has a way with his victims when they disrespect him. He asks a question, it’s a simple question, but once you hear that question your heart sinks. 

“Right hand or left hand?” He asks with a straight face. The hairs on the back of Sean’s back stand up and steps back just a little. 

“Don’t fucking move or I swear I will fuck you up.” He states calmly. Sean stops moving and stays in one spot. 

“Just get it over with man.” 

“Right hand or left hand?”

“No.”

“I’m giving you a choice, right hand or left hand?”

“I really don’t care man just do as you please.”

“I’m tired of you talking shit about me, right hand or left hand?”

“I’m not answering that question.”

Mark gets frustrated and chooses for him. He tries to whack him with his left hand and misses because Sean ducked as fast as the wind. When Sean ducked Mark lunges into Sean. Sean tries to swing at Mark and Mark dodges it and pins him to the ground. Mark then gets up. 

“Yo, I’m not even trying to fight, right hand or left hand?” Mark says as Ethan and Tyler laugh in the background. 

“He’s scared bruh he scared!” Tyler laughs. Sean quickly gets up not caring that his doo-rag fell off his head onto the ground. 

“Why’d you dodge man. You weren’t supposed you dodge!” 

“Yes I was you think I’ll just let you hit me?” Sean says barely audible. 

“Yes I’m supposed to hit you, you don’t dodge! And you try to swing at me?” Right after Mark said that, Mark swings his hand and slaps Sean so hard that Sean felt a little dazed. Mark then tries to help him stand up straight. 

“You deserved that, okay? You deserved that.” Mark assures Sean. 

“But no one was talking shit man, no one was talking shit.” Sean said again stupidly. 

“I guess I didn’t slap you hard enough huh.” Mark said then slapped Sean to the floor. Blood came down Sean’s nose. Sean got up again quickly. Mark tries to steady him again but Sean tries to push him off. 

“I’m just trying to make sure you don’t fall man.”

“I’m fine.” Sean says annoyed. 

“Okay.” Mark says then reaches out to wipe the blood off his face. 

“Just never talk shit about me again okay. You’re not getting your bike back because you talked shit.” Mark says with his hand on Sean’s upper arm. 

Sean nods.


End file.
